


(official title will come out soon)

by Castiels_Warrior



Series: *unsure for the series name* [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dad/daughter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, mutations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Warrior/pseuds/Castiels_Warrior
Summary: Vienna Moskovich Dimitrve has always been called a "monster, freak, beast". She hasn't always had the best chance at life. Especially considering what happened to her. While finally getting to america, she gets all caught up in the battle of New York, only to be saved by a certain bird-man, and run into a very old friend.





	1. I - 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't an official title yet. I will find one soon.
> 
> *COPYRIGHT*
> 
> I do not own marvel characters. I do not own any of the marvel plot line. Any changes or adjustments belong to me thanks to MY IDEAS. Vienna is MY Character, and does NOT belong to anyone else.

“Tony, there are still civilians trapped inside that coffee shop! Get them out of here!” Steve Rogers, better known as captain america screams as he kills another Chitauri. He allows his gaze to strafe for just a moment as Clint Barton responds to his call, “I’m closer, we don’t have time to wait and there isn’t any more room for any more casualties.

“Got it, Natasha, news on selvig?” Tony’s voice is smooth and slightly robotic as he continues firing his repulsers. Clint can feel a small burning sensation start in the muscles of his calf muscles. He really needed to run more, yet chose to be lazy and lounge around on the couch. Scanning the streets from the rooftops, the agent quickly identified the small shop that Steve was talking about. Well, maybe he’ll be a bit noticed. Most of the other avengers are like Tony Stark. He’s a famous billionaire and nobody is not going to recognize him from somewhere.

Or maybe like Steve. He was always remembered as a hero in red white and blue, one of the very first to be exact. Hell, the super solder trekked through Germany on his own and rescued countless people from the Natzi’s grip. There was only a small hope within Clint’s heart. Maybe, just maybe, people could look up to him.

A large barrier of glass was broken now allowing the civilians in the shop to be exposed to the war and destruction of the chitauri. He had fired off several arrows and easily eliminated the aliens. Clint skillfully jumped down and ushered the people to safety, straight into the hands of NYPD who had taken up the job of putting them all in the subways - where no chitauri would generally look. In the heat of the moment he had failed to notice a teen who couldn’t be younger than 16 caught by one of the enemies. Then a blast. One that knocked the agent straight onto his ass and thrown the girl about five feet away.

She was at least closer to him now. The alien had dissapeared, most likely the direct aim and cause of the blast. It was then, when Clint Barton decided to get himself off the ground, that he could clearly see her features. Very pale skin almost a ghostly complection. She had very sharp, edged cheek bones. From where he stood it was very obvious she was not from around here, and rather skinny as well. Maybe she hadn’t had a decent meal in a long while? Or perhaps she starved herself? What about having a really fast metabolism? He shook off the last thought and ran to help her up.

Once he got a slightly good look at her face, Barton knew something was wrong with her. She was very frail and light as a feather. Dust littered her clothes as she was obviously passed out from the force of the blast. A large sense of concern gusted over the man as he hurriedly spoke into his com link. “I’ve got a small female, age between 13 to 17, unconscious from a blast. Can anybody get some transportation so I can get her to a hospital? She looks like she needs serious medical help.”

“We don’t really have the time for that right now. Stark is carrying a missile that could annihilate the whole city.” Natasha finally spoke up, “I can close the portal! Tony you need to hurry up.”

“Trying my best here guys, this is actually quite difficult.”

“Shit. Alright someone remind me that i left her in that empty coffee place on sixth avenue. I’m back on my way, Nat you have several chitauri coming from behind. I got ya covered.” As agent Barton placed the girl behind the counter, covering her up in a few thrown jackets and aprons. He knew it wasn’t the best idea, but he needed to help save New York before taking off with a civilian.

Several arrows landed in chests of the aliens, protecting natasha from danger as she waited for Tony to exit. A few moments passed, making it feel like an eternity until Steve spoke. “Close the portal…he doesn't seem like he's coming back.” Clint’s heart dropped, even if he acted like he hated almost everyone, the team had slightly grown on him. Now thats quite a hard thing for him to say since he hasn't ever been close to anyone before.

As silence swept over the ruins, a red and gold blur started to fall from the portal, just making it through by an inch. It was Tony. He looked okay, but he wasn't slowing down. “Shit someone needs to get him.” Clint shouted into his small mic, right next to his neck, sitting perfectly on his suit. Before anyone could speak about the situation Doctor Banner - the Hulk had leaped up into the air. Iron man was caught and safely brought back down. 

Hurriedly each team member, except clint, ran to make sure he was alright. Or at least still breathing. For some reason the archer couldn't get himself to move away from the front counter. He had a desperate need to protect this girl, even if the aliens where gone, even if it was all over. Meanwhile, Steve ended up ripping off the iron man mask, trying to get tony to open his eyes. It seemed like he could've been dead until the hulk scared the shit out of everyone with a loud roar. Of course it worked, but it still almost made everyone need a new pair of pants.  
   
“Oh my god. Oh my god..please tell me no-one gave me mouth to mouth, or I swear-“

Steve shakes his head, a small smile appearing on his lips at Tony’s small ramble. “Nobody gave you mouth to mouth. Good to know you’re still Tony Stark though.”

“Okay-alright. Well good job guys. Good job. Now lets just…lets just take a nice long vacation. Hey steve, you ever been to that Shwarma place down by that one classy bar?”

“Shwarma, what is swarm?” natasha oddly questions, unsure if it was a type of food, activity, or some weird accult.

“No idea. Lets try it sometimes. By the way, anybody hear from barton?” The man lying in the big metal suit gets side tracked, curious about the other teammate they seemed to be missing.

“No. Clint - Status update.” Steve took control back, anxiously waiting for him to respond.

“I'm alright. I need to get this girl to the hospital. Anybody see any cars? You guys need to take care of Loki before anything else.” His gruff voice echoed in a slightly static way, “by the way I'm sure hulk smashed him up in stark tower.”

“Ah yes. Remind me to get some new floors. Jarvis?”

“Yes sir?”

“Write that down.”

“Already done Mr. Stark.”

As the other Avengers returned to grab the foreign man, Thor appeared. Somehow everyone seemed to loose him in all the chaos. Everyone was glad that he was back - for he was the best to deal with his brother, Loki.

Clint picked up the young teen, making his way outside and rushing towards Stark tower. With her in his arms it was as if he wasn't holding anything. She really needed to get some meat on her bones. ‘Hope he has some sort of medical or lab place set up. Then again it’s stark, so he should.’ The man blankly thought to himself.

A small and very quiet groan sounded from his arms, ‘seems like she could be waking up. Thats a good thing. Now I know for sure she’s alive…then again I checked her pulse earlier. God damnit get back on track!’ Barton yelled at himself in his own thoughts. For some reason he seemed to do that quite often. It was very very odd to not see anybody else doing anything related to it. Sometimes it just made him feel a bit out of place, almost as if he didn't belong.

The only full reason he always stayed was because this was his family now, and Clint Barton wouldn't have it any other way.

As Clint was finally able to lay the teen down on a cool table in the medical lab, the rest of the Avengers showed - All except Thor. He was most likely taking care of Loki and making sure that he would be locked up even tighter for a few days before heading back to Asgard. Serves him right, he thought mindlessly, he killed so many people, caused so much destruction and pain to families.

“Where did you find her?” Tony finally speaks up, probably the same question everybody else seemed to have on their minds.

“Downtown, under a bit of rubble. She was almost hit by a chitauri and I’m not just gonna leave someone defenseless.” The archer murmered as he softly took her jacket off, setting it down on a chair. It was then they could see how thin and fratl she actually looked. Her appearance was slightly hard to look at. Considering her very slim and thin figure they thought she hadn’t eaten in days. Of course they where slightly wrong, yes she ate, but she didn't like to.

“Well lets get to seeing if she needs more serious medical attention.” Natasha, also known as Agent Romanov and the Black Widow seemed to have a bit of pity for her. As the woman reached over and pulled out a bag of saline along with a needle, the girl suddenly awoke. Her eyes flashed, she sat up and quickly scooted herself back against the wall. She looked so terrified - so frightened. Slowly Clint rose his hands while speaking in a calm voice, “hey..hey its okay, you’re alright. My name is Clint, thats natasha, tony, bruce, and steve.”

He motioned to each person as he spoke, “you’re here at stark tower. We just wanted to make sure you where alright.” Even though he tried to calm her down, she refused to scoot forward.

“No-no. Take me back outside. I am perfectly fine.” Vienna spoke. She slightly stumbled over her words. The Avengers where rather surprised to hear she had a very thick accent. It wasn’t any sort of american-related one, so she must be from another country. “I have nothing to pay. Please just take me back outside.” The teen insisted.

“No, its okay. You don’t need to pay for anything,” vienna shook her head as clint spoke up once more, “just let us make sure you don't need any serious medical attention. Then after that you can go. Okay?”

She just stuck out her pinky, extending her arm toward Clint. A small smile appeared on his lips as he grasped her pinky in his own. “So, whats your name.” Tony lazily asked as he looked through some files, curious about the newcomer.

“Name..? What is that?” She responded in a very quiet tone.

“What do we call you? Like..what do people call you?”

“Vienna…”

“Well, thats a wonderful name,” Natasha spoke, walking over to her as she gave a small smile.

“Děkuji.” Viennna responded in her native tongue, knowing she shouldn't keep that habit up since she was with Americans. Americans. It was such a funny word to say out loud.

“Jarvis, translate that.” Tony abruptly said - curious to what native language Vienna spoke. All of a sudden a slightly deep voice rang throughout the speakers. “Czech; the formal word equivalent to ‘Thank you’.”

Vienna jumped, obviously very startled from the sudden noise. It was obvious she hadn’t ever seen - well heard a disembodied voice that obviously didn't come from some other kind of human being. Quickly clint pointed to the ceiling. “Its alright, that was just Jarvis. He’s Tony’s right hand man.”

“Right..hand man?” The girl quietly questions.

“Well, what clint means is that Jarvis is a computer, he helps us with everything around the tower. There isn’t any need to be frightened. Jarvis introduce yourself please.” Natasha quickly butts in.  
“Hello, miss, I am Jarvis, the personal assistant to all residents in the tower with access.” The voice loudly spoke again, causing Vienna to cower back against the wall, very unsure and nervous. It was quite obvious she didn’t like the AI too much. Quickly Tony jumped back in, not wanting a ramped teen to start running around his lab in fear. “Jarvis, don't speak when Vienna is in the room, don't respond to this either.”

A large silence followed. As Natasha stepped forward, opening up her palm, Vienna’s attention turned back towards her. “Hand, please? You aren't really using it, I need to see if its broken.”

“No no, just hurts. Nothing broken.” It was obvious she hadn't gotten the complete hold for speaking english, but no-one seemed to be bothered. Natasha gave her a soft smile. “It might not be broken, but it can still be hurt. I won't hurt you.”

A shake of the head was all the Black Widow was able to get in response. Vienna scooted a bit closer to Clint, obviously not very comfortable with the woman. “Do you feel more comfortable with him? He can do it if you prefer.”

The silence followed, nobody spoke, and only a small nod was received in reply. As the ex-russian-assasin passed the bandages over to the archer, Vienna seemed to loosen up by just a bit. Her shoulders where no longer back in a dominant pose, but slightly slumped forward, showing she was getting slightly comfortable.

Clint offered his hand forward, placing his palm up. He didn't exactly know what to do, but it didn't bother him one bit. It was quite obvious he had a soft spot for the girl, one that no one had seen before.

“Sir. I believe Vienna is starting to have what appears to be a panic attack.” Jarvis spoke. He seemed a bit concerned with the tone he had used. It was quite odd for Tony to hear the way he spoke. Bruce quickly exited, knowing well and fully how hard it was for her.

2,308 Words


	2. II - 2

It was another few moments before Vienna finally decided to rest her hand in the older mans palm. With just the first look at the limb he knew it was sprained. The skin was red, slightly swollen, but it really didn't seem to bug her too much at the time. As soon as his fingers had run over the bump, she pulled her hand back. It was a quick movement, but not one effective enough to get her limb returned.

“Ah, so it does bug you?” Clint smirked just a bit, trying to ease the tension. There was a small nod in response. Vienna obviously wasn't one for much talking, let alone any interactions between her and others. Natasha handed clint a small brace, one to cover up the padding and keep the joint in the correct position.

As the archer softly wrapped her hand, Steve noticed a bit of blood dripping down her neck. It really wasn't much bit it still sparked some concern. “Did you cut your neck?”

“What?” She glances over, unsure of what he meant. “Your neck, there is blood on it. Did you accidentally cut it?”

“No, blood is on my neck?” She angles her head, allowing them to see better. There it was, a small little nick right under her jaw line. Natasha handed Clint a band-aid. It took a moment but Vienna finally let him put it over the cut. Even though it was so small they wanted to make sure that it wouldn’t get infected and cause much larger problems.

‘Damn she was really knocked up. Hope everything else is okay.’ Steve thought to himself. Of course he never said any thoughts out-loud unless they where needed, but he had to stop himself from that habit for the time being.

“Here, let me take a look.” Natasha stepped forward, forgetting about her not exactly trusting everyone at the moment. As her gentle and very pale fingertips ran over her jaw-line, softy pulling it up the girl jerked herself back. Hard. Fear flashed in her eyes, making her look a bit feral thanks to the action in and of itself.  
“Hey, hey, its okay, you’re okay, it’s alright.” The man that had wrapped her hand spoke softly, holding both of his palms so they faced the ceiling. It was a form of peace, one of which was supposed to show her that he didn't mean any harm. Of course no-one would really think that they would do such an action to a small opponent, but everything felt so different with her. It was odd.

All of the avengers, the ones who happened to be in the room, showed kind-ness and a small sense of security. Even as the girl jerked back Steve had caught a small glimpse of what seemed to be a bite mark. It was white and very faded against her skin. At first it wasn’t very easy to see the mark, but it had still shown up.

Another thought of curiosity had flown through his mind. Why was she here? Where did she come from? How come she acts slightly like an animal? What happened to her? Where and why did she get such an outstanding scar on her delicate skin?

“Please? I promise I’m not going to hurt you. If you would prefer, you can make sure the wound isn't bad?” The Captain was thrown out of his thoughts thanks to the soothing voice of Clint as he tried to reason with the teen. A small head nod was all he happened to receive. As his rough-callused hands gave her the bandage it seemed to make a slight difference.

Vienna glanced into the reflective surface of a mirror Natasha had somehow pulled out from thin air. As she angled her neck, tilting her head, some of her scars now on show. It made Vienna feel ashamed. She was human - like quite a few people throughout the world. Of course she wasn’t the most normal female in the world, but at least she tried.

As her soft and pale fingertips ran over her skin, another drop of blood had slowly came down to rest against her collarbone. It was quite obvious she had a slightly serious injury. Well to her it was nothing more than just a scratch, but to the others? They had been rather alarmed to notice more blood slowly seeping down.

Her skilled eyes trailed up the path the blood had made only to find one of her rather new scars had been torn open. The skin was now turning a maroon color thanks to the staining of the bodily fluid, and her skin had slightly been pulled back. As the wound was revealed everyone was very surprised. Immediately following, natasha grabbed out two syringes, both filled with a clear liquid. One being a numbing agent, the other for sterilization. Accompanying those happened to be something that looked like a fish hook, a black thread tethered onto the end.

“Damn kid, here, let me stitch it for you.” She approached as some sort of small mother instinct took over. Seeing the small needle made Vienna l very unsure, the thread and syringes not helping. “Its alright, come on, its okay.”

Slowly she shook her head, slightly curling up, hiding the wound away from the agent. Steve had never seen anything like this before. It was weird for him. The actions of the seemingly innocent teenager made him feel bad for her. No, he has never seen her before, no, they don’t know anything about her other than the fact of Clint saving her. The door to the lab opened, in stepped doctor banner. He was changed into a fresh pair of clothes.

Everyone turned their attention to him. His face was still a bit dirty. There were a few grease stains on his face, but it really didn't seem to bug anyone. “Oh..uh..hi. Hi.” He finally spoke. His voice was soft, yet held a bit of firmness.

“Jolly green, good. You’re here. We need help convincing…” Tony spoke, trailing off as he seemed to forget Viennas name, or even anything anyone had addressed her as.

“Vienna. Vienna needs a bit of stitching and she isn't too fond of the idea.” Steve stepping in. As vienna slightly raised her head, she immediately recognized him. It was an older friend of hers. Well not exactly a friend, but someone she had came across in her time traveling around.

“Lékař poutač, chyběl jsem ti to.” Vienna smiles at the man. He steps forward and responds in her native language.

“Jeho velmi rád tě vidím jednou. Jak jste skončit v New Yorku?”

“I uh..well jsem narazil Trevor. Nemohl jsem se dostat pryč dost rychle, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě. Je mi líto.” Her head lowered. Bruce stepped forward, softly patting her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

“Jeho v pořádku, budete v bezpečí. Slibuji ti.” Bruce turned his attention back over to the Captian. “How did she end up in here? Is she hurt?”

“Barton saved her from some of the Chitari. She has a bad cut on her neck, but won’t let anyone stitch her up.”

“Vienna, byste chtěli, abych to vzal?” Bruce turned back to the teen. In response he received another small nod. Softly he took the tools from Natasha, puling over a small table to set everything down. Vienna slowly unraveled, seemingly more comfortable with doctor banner than anyone else.

Banner was handed a pair of latex gloves, and a bottle of disinfectant for wounds. There was just something the whole way they interacted that seemed different. It was rather quite, all of the sound dying down as Vienna was slowly stitched up. It was only about five minutes later that tony decided to ask what everyone was wondering. “Do you two know each other?”

“Yeah, I ran into her back in Africa. She was visiting..with family.” It was a bit obvious that he seemed to be making up a lie. Something was off but no-one else really questioned it. At least not at the moment. The way they happened to interact was seemingly normal. Almost a bit too casual. A bit too comfortable to not raise questions.

“Tady jsi. Ses dostal pryč od něj?”

“Ano. I když vím, že s největší pravděpodobností nebude přestat dívat. Nechci být zátěží pro vás rádi minulost.”

“Vy víte, že není bezpečný. Stejně jako to nebylo naposledy. Musíte zůstat někde v bezpečí. Alespoň dokud víme, že je pryč. Prosím. Nenávidím tě vidět stává vědecký experiment jako já, i když to byla nehoda.” Bruce was speaking very firmly in response, shaking his head as he cleaned up the area.

Vienna went to stand, still speaking with the scientist. “Ne, už jste udělal tolik pro mě. Nemám nic, co by vás splácet s. Na rozdíl od russia.”

“Russia? You’ve been to Russia?” Natasha quickly stepped in. The way this was all playing out had started to rise a bit of concern. Vienna was going to respond but her favorite scientist had jumped in.

“She travels a lot. Nothing to worry about.” He continued to keep a firm stance.

“Bruce, can i speak with you outside? Just for a moment?” Tony stepped back up. Vienna continued to patiently sit. As the scene played out in front of her it caused a bit of agitation. The others seemed rather frustrated with Bruce. He turned to the teen for just a moment, “Zůstaň tady. Oni ti neublíží. Hned jsem zpátky.”

Tony led him outside into the hallway, taking a few steps further so they could enter a quite and empty room. “What the hell? How do you know her?”

“She uh. Well we met a while ago. I promise you there isn't anything to worry about. Nothing at all. She isn't going to hurt anyone, she never has, she is very trust-worth, never going behind anyones back.”

“Why aren’t you telling me more? I know we haven't been the best of friends but Bruce, if you know something, you need to speak up. This has us all on endge, especially since we just got over that fight not even four hours before. When bird man over there drags in some teen you know we are going to be very curious.”

“I..Tony I would but I need to keep her trust. I swear that everything is alright. She has absolutely no correlations to anything against SHIELD.”

“She better not. Because if you’re keeping that from us there will be some very big issues.” Steve stepped in. “You might wanna head back she seems nervous about being alone. At least without you.”

 

——meanwhile——

As she was now left alone with two deadly agents and a guy dressed in a weird costume, Vienna started to slightly retreat to what she had acted before. Distant, slightly closed off and silent.

“So..how do you know bruce?”

“I was with my parents in Africa. Family vacation.”

“How do you really know him?” Natasha continued with the question. She was very persistent and wanting answers.

“Family.”

“Yeah? Then where is your family now?”

“Nat.” Clint stepped in, noticing how the teen got even quieter. This was obviously quite a touchy subject at the moment. It was that moment that Steve stepped out, noticing the anxiety in the room rising. Both of the agents talked a bit quieter thanks to stepping away.

Vienna felt just like another science experiment with what had started to happen. It was just like before. Being stared at like an animal. Like some sort of monster as you where close to being pricked and prodded again.

“What? For all we know she could be working for hydra, just playing herself off.” Natasha seemed very untrustworthy. Her attitude had changed in moments. She gave a hissing reply, “I don't trust her. At all. And you shouldn’t either.”

The girl started to shake in the slightest response, becoming more nervous, anxious, and afraid of what might happen. Just in that moment Bruce stepped back inside, glancing around at the situation. Vienna was scooted back against the wall, Natasha and Clint arguing in the corner while Thor stood quietly. The as guardian hand’t said a word since they got back.

“Thing one, thing two you can shut up now.” Tony irritatedly spoke, leaning back against one of the white and silver metal tables. There where several more separated around the lab, but that was the largest. The two continued to argue, creating a loud, chaotic scene. Vienna had curled up in a ball, knees tucked up to her chest as she hid her face. Tears streamed down her face but it wasn’t very noticeable. Her breathing had risen, giving off the hints for a classic panic attack. Without another thought Thor finally spoke up, his loud voice silencing everyone. “You mortals have to stop your quarrels! It seems as though you are scaring our guest!”

The god’s words where very firm. In all he seemed quite irritated from listening to them argue, and had enough. The room falls into a quick silence as Natasha, Clint, and just about everyone else stare at their friend.

2,205 Words


	3. III - 3

What is fear? By dictionary definition it’s described as ‘an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat’. Vienna knew exactly what that was. And she hated it with such a passion. To her it was the heaviness in her chest, the inability to breathe right, just as the shaking envelopes her entire body. The girl had experienced it too many times in her life. She did not want to add another experience to the book.

“Take yourselves outside. The arguing sure as hell isn’t doing anyone any good.” Steve stood by the door, arms crossed over his broad chest. He wasn't very pleased to find his two well-trained teammates to be duke-ing it out in front of a terrified teenager who could barely understand anything they said. Natasha simply pushed past the super soldier, Clint following at a slower pace.

Bruce had perched himself next to the teen, softly placing his hand on her back as he murmured words to her. During this sort of situation it was best to not hold her until she had been fully comfortable with the place she was in. His hand was warm, and rather large as he rubbed circles into the small of her back. The scientist gave a small nod to the other team members, trying to get them to leave.

Small noises and sobs could be heard as Thor, Steve, and Tony exited into the hallway. There, the bickering continued between Clint and Natasha.

——— * ———

“It’s okay. It’s alright.” By then Vienna was curled up into Bruce’s side, gripping tightly onto his shirt. She didn’t mean to get any tear-stains on his purple shirt, but didn't do too well. It was quite an odd position she was sat in, but neither of the two complained. “I’ve got you. I got you.”

Vienna’s arms were wrapped around his waist, her head buried in his shoulder as she tried to calm her breathing. It was hard for her. Bruce’s hands gently held her, one hand running up and down her back as the other played with her hair, continuously whispering soft words of reassurance. This had happened once before, back during one of their first meetings. The teen encountered something rather terrifying and couldn’t calm herself down. Bruce stepped in, deciding to help her get through the ordeal.

“I-I can’t, please. Please no.” Vienna’s accent was very thick. She could feel her chest continue to tighten regardless of her trying to calm down. Her lungs felt as if they where slowly closing, skin and limbs feeling cold. Every part of her felt clammy. She had a very pale tone to her face and neck. Something that worried the Scientist in a large way.

It was then when it had hit home. The girl was having a flashback. And from what the situation turned out to be, it was quite obviously very bad. “Vienna! Breathe, I know you can do it. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Bruce’s voice was very firm. For just a moment a thought crossed his mind. “I’m going to let Clint in. You’ll be given an injection just to help with the panic. Is that okay?”

A small nod. Good. He didn't want to force her into anything, but at this rate the situation wasn't getting any better for the both of them. “Jarvis, please grab Clint. Tell him to be quiet, walk slowly.”

The door opened, allowing the archer to step in the room. “You needed me?” His eyes dropped down to the crying teen. She had her arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist, whimpering and shivering. Every now and again she would let out a small grunt, her body following with a spasm. It was just heartbreaking for him to see her.

“Can you…grab the syringe with the white liquid. Should be almost all the way full.” Each time anything was spoken, they did their best to be soft. As he stepped forward, the scene got clearer. Tears where falling at a constant rate, unable to be stopped. Without another thought Clint gently inserted the needle into her arm, pushing down the little plunger on the end. He had done this before, but it still made him cringe.

“Isn’t that a bit much for her?” Hawkeyes spoke as he paused halfway through, slowing down. “No. Its just about the perfect ammount. Just a bit under actually. She has a very tough immune system, doesn't take well to narcotics unless you use enough to sedate an elephant. Just stop when theres about half of that left, we don’t want her to be passed out.” His eyes widened.  
“Okay then.”

It took a few seconds but eventually the sobbing stopped. She still had her arms wrapped around Bruce. It wasn’t the same force as before. Vienna’s eyes where very droopy, tears coming to almost a full stop. That had worked a bit slow. Last time Clint was able to see someone be sedated they where out within seconds.

“Vienna, c’mon. I’m gonna stand, I’ll be letting everyone else back in, Clint will be with you.” Softly her arms where tugged apart, gently releasing the hold on his shirt. With a motion of the hand, the infamous hawkweed stepped forward, gently resting his hand on hers. She pulled softly, obviously wanting more comfort than that. The room dropped to a tone of awkwardness as Bruce traded places, allowing the archer to lay with the person he had saved.

The feeling of someones head on Clint’s lap was rather odd. He hadn’t necessarily been this close to someone before, in terms of comfort. Especially when he didn't know them well. That was the oddest thing about the situation. Regardless of opinion, small hands tightly gripped onto him as the whimpering and sobbing slowly came to a gentle halt. There could still be small breathing distress heard, a few twitches, maybe even a stray whimper. For an odd reason, the man decided to grab a tissue and gently wipe away the tears, tear-marks and anything of the like.

—- * —-

As Steve entered back into the room, he finally realized how fragile one human being could be. Pale skin, very thin body, all while having half-open eyes and fighting for the chance to stay awake. Natasha, Thor, and Tony had left during the wait, but yet the captain decided to stay in order to keep an eye on things. “What did you give her?”

“A dose of strong anesthesia. Something in that dosage usually doesn't knock her out, but with everything going on she might pass out soon.” A small glance was shared between Bruce and Vienna. Her dark grey eyes finally let up as different emotions depicted themselves within her gaze. There was a lot of fear, sadness, and almost a drained look.

On the outside she looked relatively okay, if you decided to exclude the skin-on-bones appearance, and very thin frame. At first glance it was clear to the regular eye that she had not been eating well. “Would…you want to get her set up with a room?” A glance back over to the scientist received a small shake of the head.

“I was just gonna take her down to one of the empty floors, see if she would wanna nap on the couch. Doesn't take too well with unfamiliar, enclosed spaces.” Another not from Steve as he responded, “Everyone headed out to do their own thing. I know the one underneath the rubble is in good shape. Tony said it was one of the only other furnished ones. Do you need me to carry her?”   
“No, I think I got it.” A small mumble from Clint was the only response he needed.

“Alright.” As he leaned back against the wall, the blonde haired man watched as his teammate lifted the girl. The action looked completely effortless. In a small effort to see if she was still rather coherent, Bruce snapped his finger near her ear.

“Mmnghhh,” groaning in response, Vienna played her head on the shoulder of her new attachment. On the way out she was able to see the small remnants of destruction left by the Chitauri. Buildings had massive holes, crumbling down in the smallest aspects. She wasn't able to see below, but knew there was much more rubble down there.


	4. IV - 4

What is fear? By dictionary definition it’s described as ‘an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat’. Vienna knew exactly what that was. And she hated it with such a passion. To her it was the heaviness in her chest, the inability to breathe right, just as the shaking envelopes her entire body. The girl had experienced it too many times in her life. She did not want to add another experience to the book.

“Take yourselves outside. The arguing sure as hell isn’t doing anyone any good.” Steve stood by the door, arms crossed over his broad chest. He wasn't very pleased to find his two well-trained teammates to be duke-ing it out in front of a terrified teenager who could barely understand anything they said. Natasha simply pushed past the super soldier, Clint following at a slower pace.

Bruce had perched himself next to the teen, softly placing his hand on her back as he murmured words to her. During this sort of situation it was best to not hold her until she had been fully comfortable with the place she was in. His hand was warm, and rather large as he rubbed circles into the small of her back. The scientist gave a small nod to the other team members, trying to get them to leave.

Small noises and sobs could be heard as Thor, Steve, and Tony exited into the hallway. There, the bickering continued between Clint and Natasha.

——— * ———

“It’s okay. It’s alright.” By then Vienna was curled up into Bruce’s side, gripping tightly onto his shirt. She didn’t mean to get any tear-stains on his purple shirt, but didn't do too well. It was quite an odd position she was sat in, but neither of the two complained. “I’ve got you. I got you.”

Vienna’s arms were wrapped around his waist, her head buried in his shoulder as she tried to calm her breathing. It was hard for her. Bruce’s hands gently held her, one hand running up and down her back as the other played with her hair, continuously whispering soft words of reassurance. This had happened once before, back during one of their first meetings. The teen encountered something rather terrifying and couldn’t calm herself down. Bruce stepped in, deciding to help her get through the ordeal.

“I-I can’t, please. Please no.” Vienna’s accent was very thick. She could feel her chest continue to tighten regardless of her trying to calm down. Her lungs felt as if they where slowly closing, skin and limbs feeling cold. Every part of her felt clammy. She had a very pale tone to her face and neck. Something that worried the Scientist in a large way.

It was then when it had hit home. The girl was having a flashback. And from what the situation turned out to be, it was quite obviously very bad. “Vienna! Breathe, I know you can do it. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Bruce’s voice was very firm. For just a moment a thought crossed his mind. “I’m going to let Clint in. You’ll be given an injection just to help with the panic. Is that okay?”

A small nod. Good. He didn't want to force her into anything, but at this rate the situation wasn't getting any better for the both of them. “Jarvis, please grab Clint. Tell him to be quiet, walk slowly.”

The door opened, allowing the archer to step in the room. “You needed me?” His eyes dropped down to the crying teen. She had her arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist, whimpering and shivering. Every now and again she would let out a small grunt, her body following with a spasm. It was just heartbreaking for him to see her.

“Can you…grab the syringe with the white liquid. Should be almost all the way full.” Each time anything was spoken, they did their best to be soft. As he stepped forward, the scene got clearer. Tears where falling at a constant rate, unable to be stopped. Without another thought Clint gently inserted the needle into her arm, pushing down the little plunger on the end. He had done this before, but it still made him cringe.

“Isn’t that a bit much for her?” Hawkeyes spoke as he paused halfway through, slowing down. “No. Its just about the perfect ammount. Just a bit under actually. She has a very tough immune system, doesn't take well to narcotics unless you use enough to sedate an elephant. Just stop when theres about half of that left, we don’t want her to be passed out.” His eyes widened.  
“Okay then.”

It took a few seconds but eventually the sobbing stopped. She still had her arms wrapped around Bruce. It wasn’t the same force as before. Vienna’s eyes where very droopy, tears coming to almost a full stop. That had worked a bit slow. Last time Clint was able to see someone be sedated they where out within seconds.

“Vienna, c’mon. I’m gonna stand, I’ll be letting everyone else back in, Clint will be with you.” Softly her arms where tugged apart, gently releasing the hold on his shirt. With a motion of the hand, the infamous hawkweed stepped forward, gently resting his hand on hers. She pulled softly, obviously wanting more comfort than that. The room dropped to a tone of awkwardness as Bruce traded places, allowing the archer to lay with the person he had saved.

The feeling of someones head on Clint’s lap was rather odd. He hadn’t necessarily been this close to someone before, in terms of comfort. Especially when he didn't know them well. That was the oddest thing about the situation. Regardless of opinion, small hands tightly gripped onto him as the whimpering and sobbing slowly came to a gentle halt. There could still be small breathing distress heard, a few twitches, maybe even a stray whimper. For an odd reason, the man decided to grab a tissue and gently wipe away the tears, tear-marks and anything of the like.

—- * —-

As Steve entered back into the room, he finally realized how fragile one human being could be. Pale skin, very thin body, all while having half-open eyes and fighting for the chance to stay awake. Natasha, Thor, and Tony had left during the wait, but yet the captain decided to stay in order to keep an eye on things. “What did you give her?”

“A dose of strong anesthesia. Something in that dosage usually doesn't knock her out, but with everything going on she might pass out soon.” A small glance was shared between Bruce and Vienna. Her dark grey eyes finally let up as different emotions depicted themselves within her gaze. There was a lot of fear, sadness, and almost a drained look.

On the outside she looked relatively okay, if you decided to exclude the skin-on-bones appearance, and very thin frame. At first glance it was clear to the regular eye that she had not been eating well. “Would…you want to get her set up with a room?” A glance back over to the scientist received a small shake of the head.

“I was just gonna take her down to one of the empty floors, see if she would wanna nap on the couch. Doesn't take too well with unfamiliar, enclosed spaces.” Another not from Steve as he responded, “Everyone headed out to do their own thing. I know the one underneath the rubble is in good shape. Tony said it was one of the only other furnished ones. Do you need me to carry her?”   
“No, I think I got it.” A small mumble from Clint was the only response he needed.

“Alright.” As he leaned back against the wall, the blonde haired man watched as his teammate lifted the girl. The action looked almost too easy. In a small effort to see if she was still coherent, Bruce snapped his finger near her ear.

“Mmnghhh,” Groaning in response, Vienna laid her head on the shoulder of her new attachment. On the way out she was able to see the small remnants of destruction left by the Chitauri. Buildings had massive holes, crumbling down in the smallest aspects. She wasn't able to see below, but knew there was much more rubble down there. As they walked down the hallway, Bruce quietly trailed behind, followed by Steve.

“What did you do to her?” The american soldier asked out of pure curiosity. Bruce didn't miss a beat, replying instantly.

“Gave her a strong sedative. Just to help calm her down. I’m going to let her rest for a while, then see if the Director would like to speak with her.” A small nod came back, all three men and the teen entering the elevator. Vienna seemed rather content with the situation, curled up against Clint, her hands softly gripping his suit. It reminded him of his family back at home. His children would always be so clingy whenever he was there. Especially considering the fact that the archer wasn’t home all too often.


End file.
